Morning View
by Fire Child
Summary: Summary: Haruka gets ready for school in Mugen.


Morning View  
by Firechild  
Rating: T  
Summary: Haruka gets ready for school in Mugen.

Haruka groaned and rolled over in bed. Sunlight was streaming through the pale gosammer curtains, something the blonde really didn't want to see. 'It shouldn't be morning' she thought as she threw the pillow over her head, trying to block out all signs that it was the beginning of another day. The only drawback to scouting Mugen Gakuen was that it meant she had to get up early in the morning. At least with her racing career, she could sleep in a little. Her mind went into sharp focus as she thought about their mission. Mission. A life's purpose. It was a thought she really wasn't used to yet. Just a few weeks ago her only purpose in life would have been to win an F-1 championship. But now, she had power. Real power, not the type that come under a hood or in an engine. And she had a partner, a fellow senshi. It was now their task to gather the talismans.

It had been a life changing day when Michiru, rather, Sailor Neptune had appeared in her team garage. When the blonde had grabbed the henshin wand floating in mid-air, her world had turned upside down. Everything. Everything had changed. She had a purpose. She had abilities. She was no longer running to the future. It was there, right in front of her. She was a Sailor Uranus, protector of this solar system.

Haruka sighed and pulled the pillow off her head. She leaned her head to the side and let the sun warm her face, lulling in distant thought. Slowly she opened her teal eyes and took in the world as it was. She noticed the bookbag slung haphazardly over the back of the chair. How did Michiru ever talk her into going back to school undercover at Mugen? It was school. Meh...

Placing her bare feet on the carpeted floor, Haruka toyed with the edge of the navy blue comforter, shaking her head. Sailor senshi, talismans, Michiru...

Michiru was something else. She had never met anyone else like her before. Even Elsa, her fellow track team member, was in awe of her. The aqua haired violinist was something of a mysterious legend. She was a painter as well, and had many artworks in galleries all across Japan. When they had moved into this apartment together, Haruka thought she would break her back carrying all the boxes of paints and brushes, not to mention the originals that hung all over the new place. Haruka had been slightly annoyed that during the whole time she was carrying paints and things upstairs, the artist had not lifted a finger to help. They were her things, why wasn't she helping to bring them upstairs? Although, those slender, pristine arms carrying something heavy was almost unfathomable to the blonde. There were reasons such people existed. For beauty. They also existed to make idiots like her do all their work for them.

Haruka groaned and buttoned the last button on her white dress shirt. What was wrong with her? Here she was considering Michiru to be a work of art and herself an idiot. Great. She sighed and picked up the plaid school pants, sliding one leg into them at a time. Come to think of it, she had been hearing rumours of Sailor Senshi before. For a while there it had been all over the newspapers. Sailor... something. Sailor W? Sailor H? It was something like that. But Sailor Neptune had been way different than those rumours, or the silly little pins with pictures of girls in goggles on them. To be quite frank, Neptune had looked like a goddess appearing before her in that short sea green skirt with a pair of legs that didn't end. Even when the aqua haired senshi had sat down with her in the grey folding chairs they always kept around in the shop for no purpose, Haruka had been slightly distracted by the pair of prim and gentle feet folding calmly beneath the chair. How could a person who had just taken out a monster look so tender and sweet? But those feet had not been that gentle as she had seen them do damage to the daimon that had appeared.

Putting on her belt, Haruka slid in front of the floor length mirror to view her self as she went to straighten the sleeves and tuck in the shirt. She went to adjust her tie, realizing it wasn't there. She looked towards the back of her closest. Nope, no there. Desk? Not there. Jacket pocket? Nada. Window sill? Nein. Chair? Non. She groaned. It had to be in the bathroom then. She picked up her backpack and jacket, sitting it in the living room before turning around and heading back to the bathroom. The central air was humming gently, blowing cool air up the vent beneath Haruka's feet as she paused to listen outside the door. She and Michiru shared a bathroom, which was normally fine, but in the mornings Michiru took the longest showers. The racer often wondered why she didn't drown in all that water. Although, she was Neptune, goddess of the seas.

Hearing no movement, Haruka opened the bathroom door and slipped inside, reaching for the tie hanging across the rack on the back of the door. As she pulled it into her hands, she froze hearing the sound of soft singing and a splash of water. Michiru was in the bathroom after all. Haruka turned around slowly, and saw the senshi of Neptune, shampooing her long aqua hair. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the naked form of her partner running her fingers through her long locks. Her back was arched against the water, and the droplets ran down her form in such a sensual way that Haruka almost wished she could be one of those little droplets as it made its way down her very naked breasts. The racer barely allowed herself to breathe as she stood, entranced by those soft mounds of white flesh moving in time to the violinist's movement in the shower. Haruka let out a small moan as her eyes concentrated on the rose coloured nipples. Scared at her own noise, Haruka tried to make her feet move, her eyes avert, anything to get away. Her face grew red, and her mouth and throat felt like they were full of cotton. It was like her body now held control, and her libido was running away with it. Her eyes wandered down to the soft mound between Michiru's legs, wondering what it would be like to touch there, to pleasure the aqua haired girl, to make her...

"Would you mind handing me my conditioner Haruka?"

Haruka froze in place, the blonde sputtering out air as she realized she had been caught. Panic rose in her as she did the only thing she could think of.

Run.

Haruka ran out of the bathroom with her tie. She grabbed her bookbag, and headed for the front door, determined to put as much distance as she needed between her and Michiru for a while. The blonde couldn't believe she had gotten caught staring at Michiru's naked form. She blushed harder, turning up the air conditioner in the convertible as she blared the radio. The heck with school, she didn't think she could face seeing Michiru.

It wasn't that it was bad, in fact, she would have loved to stay there and stare all day. Michiru was beautiful, sexy...

But there was nothing between them. They were just partners, carrying out their mission.

Haruka gunned the engine, and sped out into the street. The image of Michiru in the shower would carry her for several miles. The idea that they were just partners would carry her several more.

Back in the apartment, Michiru dried her hair, smiling to herself. She was quite glad she had hung Haruka's tie in the bathroom last night.


End file.
